


Atomyk Ultimatum

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AKA the Furry AU, By making him a dog man and facing his sins head on, In which mun reconciles old fanon Bro with canon Bro, Multi, Which is a misleading title because only two ppl are furries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: A dog man floats in the middle of a clearing. This good(?) boy needs a name; what will it be?Dirk StriderBrocquerelsprite





	1. Brocquerel: Enter

_ This is a dream, it  _ ** _has_ ** _ to be a dream, because for once in Dirk’s life his head is blissfully quiet despite Cal hanging onto his shoulder as usual. A part of himself tells him he needs to hurry and wake up; there’s something important that needs to be done though he can’t quite remember what it is. In fact, he doesn’t remember going to bed, either, but then again it wouldn’t be the first time he’s worked himself to exhaustion.  _

“Bro..?” a _ tiny voice asks, quickly grabbing the older Strider’s attention. Dave stands in the doorway of Dirk’s room, the small child wearing an Applejack onesie. The niggling feeling in the back of his head returns but Dirk ignores it in favor of kneeling down to Dave’s height.  _

“Hey there lil’ man, what are you doing up?”  _ Dirk asks softly. Dave toddles forward, all but tackling his brother and burying his face in his shirt.  _

“Couldn’t sleep…”    
_ Dirk sighs but there’s a gentle smile on his face as he scoops Dave into his arms and stands.  _

“We’ve talked about this, D, you’re a big boy now. You need to learn to sleep in your own bed.”  _ Dave doesn’t reply, deciding instead to hide his face further in the crook of Dirk’s neck. The older Strider shakes his head and walks out into the hallways and heads back to Dave’s room. When he opens the door, however, instead of stepping into his younger brother’s messy room he finds himself in a strange, dark place made of blue stone and glowing mushrooms. A kernel of panic curls in his gut only to be immediately replaced by a sudden shock in his chest that blooms into intense heat.  _ _   
_ _ Dirk falls to the ground with a wet gasp, arms shaking as the pain finally sets in. Stabbed. He’s been stabbed straight through with his own sword. The apartment is gone now, only this alien place and the smell of burning oil surround him. Dave?! Where’s Dave!? Dirk looks around but all he sees is green fire, blood, and a trail of orange feathers leading to what looks like part of a large bird wing. A sick feeling nearly overwhelms him but he manages to push past it. He needs to get out of here, he needs to find Dave and fast. Out of the corner of his eye, Dirk notices the flames start to snake up the platform he’s on and he swears under his breath. Taking a moment to steel himself, he tries to stand again only for another shock to zip through him, sapping his strength and locking his muscles causing him to fall over, forcing the sword deeper.  _

_ The flames, acting more like actual snakes now, strike out at him, climbing up his arms and legs and searing his flesh. He chokes out a howl and a strangled call for Cal but there’s no answer. His only companion since birth, the constant voice in his head and pressure on his shoulder that kept him going, kept his strong, has abandoned him in his greatest moment of weakness. Cold fear battles with the searing flames to envelop him, leaving the usually proud man a shaking, pathetic mess. The flames ultimately win as they devour him and then sink in. A strangled scream escapes him as another shock pulses through him at the same time, fire and electricity mangling him from the inside. It feels like he’s being taken apart at the molecular level, his very DNA being torn apart and burned away like tissue paper. _

_ Dirk watches as his life flashes before his eyes, flashes of teaching Dave how to use the turntables, Dave showing him his first comic, playing fetch with Jade, following Grandpa on hunts- _

_ He feels himself blow out and then sink in, eyes shut tight. Everything is too loud, too bright, to tender, stop, stop,  _ ** _stop_ ** _ ! And it does… He blinks once, twice, and his eyes adjust. The fire is still raging around him, but it's not on the platform. In fact, it looks significantly less raging than he remembers. His ears swivel around, trying to figure out what’s going on only to catch the sound of a gasp to his right. His head snaps in that direction, hand immediately grabbing the handle of his katana. Jade startles and he immediately feels guilty, ears laying back as he lets go of his-Wait...He’s never met this girl before in his life, why does he know her name and why does he feel compelled to stay in her favor? In fact, what in the fresh fuck is going on in general? Dirk distinctly remembers burning alive and yet here he is, not a pile of ash, though he does feel significantly warmer than usual.  _ _   
_ _ When he looks down to check himself over, his breath catches in his throat. He’s green and covered in fur with a sword sticking out of his chest and no legs. His hands look more like paws than actual hands, almost reminding him of a werewolf movie he and Dave watched once. Slowly and as casually as he can muster he reaches up and feels the top of his head. He hits something long and furry before he feels his hat; his ears. He has long dog ears and god he’s so fucking glad he still has his shades because he doesn’t think he could fully hide behind his stoic cool guy facade without them this time. He’s a wolf-man ghost thing with memories that he’s very sure aren’t his in his head and little girl watching him expectantly. Oh, right. He tries to think of something, anything to say.  _

“What the bark?” _ That...that was not what he intended to say at all. There’s a weird, tingling sensation in his head that tastes strangely like disapproval. It’s as he’s ruminating on the fact that he’s being apparently censured by the dog he’s now sharing a body with, which he notes seems far too intelligent for a dog of any kind, that he notices the usual ringing in his head and the accompanying weight on his shoulders are both missing. He quickly looks around, but there’s no sign of Cal anywhere to be seen, or Dave for that matter.  _

“Are...are you okay, uh…”  _ Jade stumbles for a moment and he turns back to her, brow raised until he realises-What is she supposed to call him?  _

“I can’t really call you Bec anymore, but you’re not quite Dave’s Bro, either.”  _ she ruminates, a hand on her chin. He goes to tell her that she can if she wants only to be stopped again, this time by a force more powerful than all-encompassing that he can process.  _

“Brocquerelsprite.”

“Hmm?”  _ she looks up, a little surprised. _

“You can call me Brocquerelsprite,”  _ he replies almost mechanically before whatever force is holding him lets go. The sprite frowns as he gets a distinct feeling it's going to be a long day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit, hint: It's me  
Decided to give love to one of my fave AUs since the comic started as well as try my hand at tackling the giant hornet's nest that his the Striders' familial affairs, all while feeding my furry needs.  
If Bro being censured with dog sounds seems familiar, you might have read Frostfire, a DaveJade fic from way back when.


	2. ===> Be Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now Jade from a few hours before, what will you do? 
> 
> Use your new junior compu-sooth spectagoggles!

_ The junior compu-sooth spectagoggles have got to be the best thing Jade has made yet! She giggles gleefully as she peeps in on her friends, though she sighs a little at the absurd amount of Daves running around. Not that she doesn’t like, Dave, of course! She’d just rather there be one of each of her friends, it makes things so much easier! Upon deciding to check in on Davesprite she comes across a grisly sight; Dave’s brother dead, pinned down by his own sword. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the Davecount suddenly drops by one leading her to another offed Strider, this one a Dave with his throat slit.  _

_ Jade quickly pesters Dave in hopes of warding away this awful possible future and relaying the unfortunate news about his Bro. Dave, however, is ahead of the ball as usual and knows about both. He assures her that the other Dave was ‘just a doomed Dave’, an admittedly cold and detached thing to say about someone’s death, his own especially and that while he’s aware of his Bro’s passing and knows who’s done it, he’s not too affected by it. They go back and forth for a bit before she lets him go to wrap up his time loops.  _

_ For a moment, Jade just sits there. It bothers her, just letting the monster who’s teleporting around killing all her friends and family go unchecked in favor of a weird plan that involves a suicide mission of all things. No, if Grandpa taught her anything, it’s that problems should be dealt with quickly, usually with a well-placed shot. This ‘Jack’ needs to be taken care of now and she thinks she knows the person most qualified for the job. She tries to pester Tavros about his plan to control Bec but when she gets no answer she frowns a little before getting an even better idea. She quickly writes the troll a farewell before drawing up an irradiated steak with which to summon The Goodest Boy. Becquerel comes quickly at the promise of food and Jade happily tosses him the glowing meat.  _

“Good boy, Bec!”  _ She coos at the sprite.  _

“Okay, Bec, I need you to take me somewhere.”  _ Bec stares at her for a moment and she thinks she might have to bribe him with more steak, or worse, that he’ll just leave instead. Before she can even speak, however, Bec teleports them both to Dave’s brother and looks immediately unhappy with the situation. She gently scratches behind his ear in an attempt to soothe him. Even with how overprotective Bec can be, she’s gonna miss him.  _ _   
_ _ Jade turns back to Bro’s corpse and frowns. He looks stuck there pretty good and the guy’s pretty tall, so tossing him into Bec is out of the question. Bec, for his part, doesn’t seem happy with any of this so she doubts she could just get him to jump into Bro, either, leaving only one option. She quickly draws a stack of irradiated steaks and places them on Bro, quietly whispering an apology before stepping back.  _

_   
_ _ Bec takes the bait immediately, scarfing down the steaks only to immediately prototype Dave’s brother in the process. Jade watches as Bec changes before her very eyes, the dog sprite taking on a more human form. She’s not sure what she expected but she isn’t quite ready for, well, Dave’s Bro looking very much like some weird off-brand version of a Manthro Chap, causing her to gasp in slight awe. The new sprite immediately turns to face her, hand going to the hilt of the sword in his chest and she startles. Her own sprite wouldn’t attack her...right? He immediately backs down, ears flat in a way that is very distinctly Bec. Shame quickly changes to confusion as the sprite checks himself over before exclaiming;  _

“What the bark?”  _ Jade can’t help the snort that escapes her. Considering his confused look, she gets a distinct feeling that ‘bark’ was not the word he was looking for. Suddenly, he’s looking around seeming almost frantic and worry replaces amusement.  _

“Are...are you okay,...I can’t really call you Bec anymore but you’re not quite Dave’s Bro.” 

“Brocquerelsprite.”

“Hmm?”

“You can call me Brocquerelsprite.” 

_ Jade tilts her head; that’s a little long but also understandable. All the same, she still might shorten it to ‘Bro’. No one calls John’s sprite ‘Nanaquinesprite’ after all. _

“Okay, Brocquerel!” _ still a bit long but maybe a little better than just ‘Bro’. _

“I’m Jade,”  _ she introduces herself despite feeling like he probably already knows. She’s not quite sure how much of Bec is still in there, though, so better safe than sorry. She holds out her hand and for a moment Brocquerel just places his paw hand, pand?, limply in hers before realizing that wasn’t the kind of shake she was looking for. His grip is firm, a little on the side of painful, and very warm to which she responds with a firm grip of her own and two good shakes. She ignores how it feels more like a business deal than a greeting.  _

“So, you’re probably wondering why I brought you back.”

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you want me to kill the winged dog monster.”  _ Oh...okay, fair. Jade can’t help but get a little excited, this makes things so much- _

“No.”

_ ...easier.  _

“No?”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no!?”  _ Jade yanks at her hair in frustration.  _

“You’re basically the only one who can, you even fought him before! Don’t you want revenge?” 

_ The sprite’s ear twitches and for a moment Jade thinks she’s gotten through to him but Brocquerel just stands, er, floats straighter.  _

“Jade, did you consider the possibility that I wasn’t intending to win?” 

“Then why-”

“To keep him off your arfs….your butts.” 

_ Jade can’t help the small snicker that escapes her as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  _

“Okay but you have Bec’s powers now, that puts you and Jack on even footing! You could actually do it now!”

“And what about you? Or Dave, for that matter?” 

“What about us? We can totally take care of ourselves!”  _ Jade pleads but her new sprite doesn’t look moved. She has to wonder if this is a Bro thing or Bec’s usual overprotectiveness.  _

“Look, don’t you think you’re doing more harm by staying here and arguing? Without you fighting him, who’s going to keep Jack from just teleporting around and killing all of us? And if you’re so worried we’ll suddenly keel over die, you can teleport to, now!”  _ She watches him intently. At first, she thinks it's all for not but his shoulders slump and he looks away almost petulantly.  _

“Where’s Dave? I wanna check on him before I go.” 

_ A fair enough request, she thinks. She gives him the location of all twelve, nope there goes another, all eleven Daves. For a brief minute, Jade is worried he’ll teleport away and strand her there but Brocquerel remembers to teleport her home first, of which she’s grateful. She watches her best friend’s dogified brother teleport away before being trolled by Karkat. As she answers her rather persistent patron Jade can’t help but smile; she has a feeling things are going to be just fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just a heads up, there's gonna be no set upload day. My work schedule tends to be w/e and any time I've previously set a specific upload day for myself, I've always ended up dropping the fic so I'm gonna see if this works better


	3. Brocquerel: Confront Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now Brocquerel again. What will you do?  
Start a dog fight

_ It takes Broquerel a moment to realize that all the Daves are basically just one Dave in different points of time but once he does it’s pretty easy to follow the line to THE Dave. Dave is currently fighting off a group of imps and ogres, completely unaware of the sprite’s presence. He considers jumping in but this is what he’s been training Dave for; he can’t start babying him now. He’s telegraphing his swings still and he’s still fumbling his spacial awareness a little but Brocquerel finds that his brother is more than a match for the game’s enemies.  _

_ He watches for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the issue at hand: Jack. Teleporting, he finds, is surprisingly easy. All he has to do is focus on is to whom or where he wants to go, though the focussing part can be a little difficult at times. Upon imagining the dog-headed fiend, Brocquerel finds himself flying over a checkerboard field next to a very large castle. A very large castle with four bodies and one dog demon; son of a bitch! He doesn't know who any of these people are, though he gets the feeling the girl in the black dress and the boy in blue pajamas are probably Rose and John. The woman, though...the woman feels deeply familiar despite being a total stranger and that’s what gets Brocquerel to growl.  _

_ Jack turns around, obviously surprised by the sprite but it doesn’t last, instead giving way to anger and bloodlust. The two telelunge at each other and their swords clash black on green.  _

“Didn’t I off you already? None of you know how to just stay down,” _ he growls, though Brocquerel gets a distinct feeling Jack isn’t too unhappy about that, or at least not with his reappearance in particular.  _

“Sorry, Cujo, I’m afraid I’m a little too cool to get offed like some B-movie chump.”  _ Jack snarls and tries to take a bite out of the sprite but Brocquerel simply disengages before coming at him again from the side.  _

_ Despite using the same sword, their fighting styles are painfully different. Jack’s a capable enough swordsman but it’s not his weapon, he stabs when he should be slicing and sometimes waits a little too long before striking, all of which gives Brocquerel the upper hand but doesn’t exactly make him easy.  _

_ Between dodges he keeps good on his word about checking in on Dave and Jade, teleporting away for a split second only to be back before Jack can notice. After checking on the kids’ frog hunting, however, Brocquerel quickly finds his foe missing from the battlefield. Another teleport finds them both on a purple ship of some sort but he doesn’t even get a moment to blink before the bastard blows it in half, which sends the sprite reeling, and then teleporting again. He snarls and clenches his katana tighter before giving chase and feeling his heart leap into his throat Jack teleported to the Land of Frost and Frogs, Jack’s attacking HIS kids.  _

_ To say the fight gets a little more hectic would be an understatement. While he’s used to fighting with Dave, Jade’s a bit of a wild card with a lead trigger finger, though that’s not to say she’s not a crack shot; despite Brocquerel and Jack teleporting often, she hasn’t once shot the sprite or Dave. It’s going so well that he really should have known something would happen, should have seen it coming when he teleported right when she fired. Time seems to slow down as Dave gets punched through with hot lead, his white shirt staining red as he slumps over and gags on the blood in his throat. Brocquerel feels frozen to the bone like the frost is seeping in before it’s replaced with searing heat and a base animalistic desire to rend flesh with his teeth.  _

_ The world narrows into a pinpoint, all of the sprite’s focus on Jack as he pounces and swings harder, faster. Both their bodies spark as they snarl and snap, fangs bared as they try to one-up each other. He’s so focused on tearing Jack apart that he almost doesn’t stop when Jade gets between them, the keyword being almost. Brocquerel’s blade stops on a dime just short of relieving her head from her body with Jack frozen mid lunge. The teen glares at them both, her lips a little bloody and eyes a little watery but stern.  _ _   
_ “That’s enough!”  _ She commands, her voice leaving no room for disagreement. That doesn’t stop him from trying.  _

“Jade-”

“I said that’s enough; down, Bro!” _ His ears lay flat and he grips his katana so hard his knuckles turn white but ultimately relents. Both he and Jack sheath their swords and exchange glares but nothing more. Jade sighs and puts her hands on her knees as she takes a breather before turning to her sprite.  _ _   
_ “Dave should be fine. I gave him a revive kiss so his dreamself will take over from here.”  _ That...sounds like a bunch of gibberish but a part of him seems to understand what she’s said so he simply nods.  _

“That doesn’t mean you’re getting away scot-free, though, buster!”  _ Jade then turns her attention to Jack, who’s ears lay back further. Brocquerel flips him the bird, which earns him a stern look, but he simply crosses his arms and looks away petulantly. The guy just murdered his brother, he’s pretty sure flipping Jack off is the least he should be able to do.  _

_ After Jade finally manages to wrangle both of them, she sets off finishing where she and Dave had left off. Brocquerel spends a good portion of it keeping Jack from killing the frogs so she does most of the actual catching but since she’d already caught most of them it ends up being a rather quick venture.  _

_ She stares intently at the frog she’s made so far, a thoughtful look on her face, before turning to Brocquerel and Jack.  _

_ “There’s something missing and I think I know who can help me find it. I need both of you to behave,” she says. To give her words a little more oomph, she pulls out a rolled-up newspaper that has both sprite and Dersite making themselves smaller. With her message clear, Jade captchas the newspaper and leads the three of them into the volcano with purpose in every step. Brocquerel can’t help but look around in slight awe, especially as the get further in and he starts seeing statues of a serpentine woman. Jack doesn’t seem to share his awe, however, as the other man proceeds to knock one of the statues into the lava which earns him a whap on the snout. As they get further in he starts to notice something strange. The lava moves like there’s something in it slithering under the surface and Jade must have felt his unease because she puts a hand on Brocquerel’s as he reaches for his sword. Finally, they reach a large room in which sat the very serpent that he’d seen.  _

_ Jade makes them both stand back, probably because she doesn’t trust either of them not to attack which is fair. Jack proves her point by snarling and growling the entire time and breaking a few more of her statues. Any attempt to reel him in almost starts a fight and Jade has had to smack them both several times before her conversation with her denizen is done.  _

_ “What did I say about behaving?” she admonishes as she leads them all back out.  _

_ “Honestly, you both made a ten-minute talk into an almost hour conversation!” Neither Jack nor Brocquerel bothers pointing fingers but it’s clear they blame each other. Jade rubs her eyes with the heels of her palms.  _

_ “Alright you two, Echidna told me where the last frog is. Can you work with me long enough to get this done?” Jade practically pleads. Jack and Brocquerel wilt under her gaze, looking rather guilty. They can do this, Brocquerel thinks. It’s just one frog, what’s the worst that can happen? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this reads weird, I'm really, REALLY bad at writing fights and it fucks up the pacing

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit, hint: It's me  
Decided to give love to one of my fave AUs since the comic started as well as try my hand at tackling the giant hornet's nest that his the Striders' familial affairs, all while feeding my furry needs.  
If Bro being censured with dog sounds seems familiar, you might have read Frostfire, a DaveJade fic from way back when.


End file.
